


Weaknes

by Jezaraen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezaraen/pseuds/Jezaraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki convinces the Host Club to partake in a little writing challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaknes

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am again with another new one shot. This is what happens when I finish Uni and have nothing else to do. I blame Ouran_contest.
> 
> *shrugs*
> 
> Who needs a life when there's Fanfiction?
> 
> This fic was created for the 500 word Drabble Challenge #30 // Weakness over at Ouran_contest.

When you first suggested this,Tamaki-senpai, I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I mean, this is you after all. But you looked so sincere and so earnest when you asked us that I just couldn't say no.

So here I am, sitting at my desk writing down what frightens me the most so that you and the rest of the Host Club will have a part of my soul I have not shared with anyone else. To be honest I am not sure if I am even doing this right but you said to write "Whatever flows from the heart" so I guess by that logic I can not fail.

Here goes nothing I guess.

If I think of my weaknesses, I guess I would go with storms. Ever since I can remember I have always been afraid of storms. They terrify me. The thunder, the lightning, the hail, the howling wind, all of it sends me hurling under the covers like a little kid.

It's strange though, because although logically I would go with storms, the first thing that popped into my head was you, Tamaki-senpai. You always get me to do things that I would not normally do.

Take right now for example.

Hmmm...I wonder what that means.

­­­­­_____________

Mitskuni

Host Club

_____________

Spicy food

Birds

Heights

Tight spaces

Kaoru

_____________

I love cake!!

Is that a weakness Tama-chan?

Oh well.

_____________

This is a pointless waste of my time and resources. I have no weaknesses. Why do I put up with your nonsense?

.......

Oh yeah, that's why.

_____________

Spicy food

Birds

Heights

Tight spaces

Hikaru

_____________

My friends, as I read each of your letters I find myself deeply touched by your sincerity and honesty. All of you have such poetic souls, such artistic vision, that I find myself weeping as I read your deepest weaknesses.

It is only fair that I too open myself up and share what is truly in my heart. After all, what kind of King would I be if I did not? A pitiable one. A deplorable one. A King not worthy of such fine and noble subjects.

But I digress.

Reading all of your letters has forced me to think long and hard about what I fear, what I cherish, but most importantly you have made me think about what I could never live without.

My friends, my weakness is you.

 

© Jezaraen


End file.
